


Tripping for food

by Glue_the_Grue



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glue_the_Grue/pseuds/Glue_the_Grue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic requested by a friend. Connected to the Two Step universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripping for food

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Step](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9268) by Disrupted Original. 



> Got a request for Nick/food during a writing stream, so there is no real plot.

Nick stared in shock at the box he had uncovered, his mind going blank at the treasure he had found inside. He had stumbled upon an old hunting outpost while wandering through a forest, collapsing with exhaustion in the tree stand during the night, finally exploring it in full after sunrise. With his mangled eye and lack of concentration from little rest and even less food, he would have missed the buried cache if he hadn’t tripped on a protruding root. He had hoped for some granola bars and ammo, maybe even a few first-aid items, but he hadn’t expected it to be stuffed full with what must have been a camping trips amount of food and supplies. A blanket, a small pillow, a traveler’s first-aid kit, and various other tools, all useful, especially considering his situation. But the large packages of canned and dried foods at the bottom took the cake, immediately drawing Nick’s attention as he reverently picked up one of the packages with shaking hands.   
After a few moments of trying vainly to read the small label he frowned and gave up, ripping the bag open in his excitement, gazing longingly at the jerky and dried fruit packages contained within. He tried the fruit first, taking a small bite and moaning at the sudden burst of flavor, its freshness greater than anything he had been able to find recently. He ate slowly but steadily, moaning and sighing at each new piece of fruit, licking his lips and fingers once the bag was empty, trying to hang onto the taste as long as he could.   
He immediately grabbed the other fallen packages and started stuffing them into his own personal duffel, stopping every now and again to put aside a bottle of water or an unmarked can, intent on giving himself a full meal now that he had the chance. Having stuffed almost all of it into his duffel, he heaved it back up to the top of the tree stand, grabbing the now considerably lighter box and few unpacked food items and climbing back up there himself, intent on finishing his meal and getting some more rest in a relatively safe location.


End file.
